wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aviare
"I spoke with her in passing, mostly, and every time, I marveled at her ignorance. Simultaneously, I felt some purpose behind her eyes, as the words she spoke warped my own into shapes I thought impossible." Vindicator Ietaan of Shattrath Note Character sheet adapted from RPGeeks. Background Character Details :Nickname(s): None, as of yet. :Age: Approximately 850 Years of Age :Relationship Status: Single :Alignment: Neutral Good :Hair Color/Style: Deep gray; tied loosely back with a thread. :Eye Color/Shape: A luminescent blue. :Height: 6'2" :Build: Slight. :Pets: None, as of yet. :Hometown/Birthplace: Shattrath City :Features: ::In early adulthood, Aviare's body still exhibits the last wisps of adolescence. Her face retains youth's roundness, and her hips still have yet to fill entirely. :Impairments: ::Aviare's hooves are much chipped and worn by the years, testament to her nomadic tendencies. Additionally, some minor scars populate her face and arms. :Garments/Armor: ::At rest, Aviare dons the garb of her people, preferring cloth or leather garments to heavy chain. She finds herself inclined towards darker shades of color, as they allow for subtlety in wake and posture. :Physical Description: ::Aviare carries herself with poise and courtesy, movements slow with purpose. Her features curve in modest arcs, neither striking nor awkward, but somehow inviting. Draenic horns fold back in shallow swells, and skin, azure, glows dully. With asking eyes fallen in darkening slopes, her face shows a sharp curiosity and equal grimness. :Weapon of Choice: ::For practical purposes, Aviare uses a mace and shield to defend herself while wandering Azeroth. Both allow for versatality in the wilds, whereas a staff can prove to be cumbersome. Nevertheless, she hopes to train herself in this latter art with time. :Mode of Speech: ::In Draenei, Aviare speaks with a cultured and precise tone, measured and steady, whereas in Common, she is often prone to stutters, or awkward phraseology. As time progresses, she finds herself improving in this right, but nevertheless has difficulty pronouncing certain words. This said, her reclusive nature leave silence a perfectly viable form of conversation. :Personality: ::Aviare is a Draenei of quietude and contemplation, pondering the greater unknown, and approaching each thing, animate or otherwise, with the utmost respect. Though young, she tries to avoid what she sees as youth’s vices, instead behaving in the ways espoused by her childhood mentors. :Professions: ::The Broken Ones of Zangarmarsh taught Aviare the skill of herbalism, which she later expanded to alchemy during her stay at Azure Watch. This latter practice occupies only a fraction of her time, but she appreciates the meditative precision one must take in its doing. :Talents: ::Alone, sitting amongst the hills or treelife, Aviare might sing to herself - old Draenic songs from days long passed - whispering and humming at once. Some overhearing have praised her for key, but Aviare oft dismisses these comments, admittedly uninterested in their opinion on the matter. :Complications: ::Aviare's quiet nature often isolates her from most social environments. Though she understands that such habits inhibit her appreciation of this aspect of experience, time has tethered them too strongly to Aviare for any meaningful countermeasures. :Guild/Affiliations: ::• Member to the Hand of Argus. ::• Servant of The Exodar. ::• Initiate of "The Hammer of Magni." :Friends and Family: ::• Mother: Evarie – Living in Shattrath City ::• Father: Arcen – Deceased ::• Shaman Mentor: Kost - Living in Zangarmarsh :Goals: ::Aviare strives to understand the world in all its myriad forms, and what meaning lay behind the Great Dark. :Motivations: ::The Legion's horrors sundered any blind faith in the cosmos, and, after the desolation of Shattrath, Aviare began looking beyond her immediate perception; she resolved to draw upon the congregate forms, and what reason lay between individual facts. :Projects: ::To learn by experience, she wanders, watching the natural world and its sentient counterpart, speaking with the wise present throughout. By these measures, she hopes to find larger truths - fact and meaning that can encompass all the worlds she knows. Character History :Long before Draenor fell into shards and empty weaves, one Evarie birthed a daughter under the eaves of Terokkar Forest. This child would be named Aviare. :Raised among the heights of Shattrath city, Aviare spent her youngest years in constant interaction with the Draenei people, schooled in dialectic by her elders, and exposed to tales of the deep years, stories trailing far down into the times of Argus. The Burning Legion mystified her. How could anything strive to preserve chaos? The elders' dark murmurs haunted her dreams, and she never forgot the stories of Sargeras - driven insane by the great, empty abyss. :When fire came to the fields of Draenor, and the Legion possessed the Orcish race, Aviare's world unraveled, paper in water. The Orcs' mindless rage baffled her. At their hand, Shattrath fell in jagged spires and proud blasts. She remembered that night, when she and her parents fled the city, standing along Terokkar's high grasses, watching the inferno yawn in ancient tongues, deep and bloody with its reaching ashes. :When the fires subsided, and the Horde at last left for another world yet unconquered, Aviare began to roam the hills of Nagrand, and the wandering trails of Zangarmarsh. In these places, she would muse on the nature of life and existence, asking her mind for answers to all impossible questions. :Never satisfied with her own, limited view, she began a long quest for understanding through dialogue, and retook her habit of old: wandering the few Draenei encampments still left, speaking with her fellow people. :The Broken Ones recovering from the Legion's horrific deeds brought new light to Aviare. They showed her the universe's tapestry of spirits, and guided her down the deep, ancient right of shamanism. :Aviare, wary of trusting powers somehow elevated above "mortality," at first resisted their efforts. One shaman, however, called before Aviare a sentient elemental, with whom she spoke deep into the night, before its last motes flickered from the physical plane. Moved by this experience, the young Draenei vowed to become a student of shamanism, and dedicated her practical life to commune with the spirits. :She soon developed an affinity with the Broken Ones. As mentors, they would question her every assumption, and teach her the ways of purposeful thought and observation. : :The orcs' old traditions would oft arise in her conversations with these warped Draenei. They would express, beyond hatred or any desire for revenge, pity for the orcs, and empathy. Aviare would eventually adopt this opinion, and take keen interest in Thrall's Horde for the same reason. :Beyond anything, the shamans valued experience, without which, nothing could be said of anything. So when Velen and his people at last sought refuge from Outland, Aviare, inspired by her teachers’ words, resolved to join in her race's duty. Thus, after years traveling the Twisting Nether, she came to Azeroth, and continued there her search for truth and wisdom. :For many months, she aided the efforts at Azure and Blood Watch, before coming to Stormwind, wandering the forests, and assisting where she could. Quests The following prompts originate from RPGeeks's Quest Feature. :1) How did your character discover their talent? ::Throughout Aviare's life, her mother would sing old rhymes long into the night. These songs left a deep impression upon Aviare's sense of emotion and spirituality, and translated the Draenic yearning into universal terms. As she left for the larger world, Aviare carried on this tradition in her own way, humming when alone, or whispering the verses. Quotes "I can only question, never proclaim." See also External links * RPGeeks Character Sheet Category:Draenei